Stuck in Cardiff
by IntellectualBadAss
Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to earth Gwen and Rhys relationship is challenged and Jack and Gwens feelings for each other are growing stronger. Mainly Jack and Gwen but some Tosh and Owen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck in Cardiff  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen  
Spoilers: Nothing specific  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood If I did Gwen and Jack would be together and Tosh and Owen would still be alive.

Chapter 1

All was quite in the hub. Owen was down in the autopsy room dissecting some odd alien life form, Tosh was at her desk monitoring rift activity, Ianto was by his beloved coffee machine and Jack was up in his office looking out over his team.

All of a sudden the cog door rolled open and in stormed Gwen. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her make-up was smudged but other than that she looked quite nice. Jack came racing down the stairs, to meet her.

"Where have you been Miss. Cooper?" He asked playfully but Gwen just stared up at him her eyes full of sadness and guilt.

"Not now Jack, I'm not in the mood" Gwen said mournfully, she tried to walk away but Jack held her firmly in place.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, turning more serious.

"It's nothing" Gwen said, a stray tear escaped her eye but she quickly brushed it away and gave him a small smile.

It made Jacks heart melt to see her like this, to see her so unhappy and tearful. Why did she put up with that ogre of a boyfriend if all he does is yell at her? Surely she wants to get out. He had to use all of his will power and strength to keep back from killing that stupid whale.

"Come here" Jack said, pulling her into a loving embrace. Jack felt a small sob escape her mouth and he held her tighter and she buried her head further into this chest, the sound of his heartbeat strangely soothing her. They stayed like this, for what seemed like hours, until jack placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his, so that their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breath dancing against her lips, all she wanted to do was kiss every last bit of life out of him but she couldn't, it would be selfish.

"Gwen" Jack said quietly.

She couldn't take it anymore, the sound of her name on his lips just made her melt. She slowly brought her lips to meet his. But before they could quite brush together, Tosh raised from her seat.

"Jack, manger rift spike" Tosh shouted.

Jack and Gwen sprung apart. Jack gave her a wink, which made her blush, before he jumped back into the role of the boss.

"Ianto!" he yelled

"Yes, sir?" He asked, coming into view.

"Get the SUV round front, Owen!" He shouted, Owen emerged from the autopsy room.

"What?" He asked  
"Get ready, rift activity" Jack replied, running up too his office to get his coat.

I wasn't long before they were all crammed into the SUV and on their way too their destination.

"Left at these crossroads and carry on then after 3 possible turnings turn right" Tosh shouted from the back seat.

"Right" Jack said swivelling the car left.

"When you turn left there will be an old warehouse pull into there,"

"Why is everything always at an abandoned warehouse? I mean were torchwood can't there be aliens at the playboy mansion or something like that!" Owen asked.

"Shut up you twat, none of them would sleep with you anyway!" Gwen said finally speaking up.

She had been quite up until now, she had been thinking about her previous encounter with Jack. Why did he make her feel as if she had just stepped from a cloud, Why was it that she wanted to hear him say her name all the time. Shouldn't she feel that way about Rhys? I mean she loved Rhys, Didn't she?

Owen interrupted her thoughts.

"Why is that you're such a moody cow Gwen?"

Jack pulled in to the warehouse. He turned round and glared at Owen, you know the kind of look that makes you wish you weren't born.

"Right, Sorry Gwen, that was out of line" Owen apologised.

"Thank you, now children let's get on with it shall we?" Jack said getting out of the SUV.

Everybody got out of the car, Jack immediately went over to Gwen to see it she was ok. How dare Owen give her such verbal abuse! Everyone knew Owen was a twat but Gwen was a caring, creative person not a 'moody cow'. He would have a word with Owen later.

"Right, Gwen you're with me, Owen and tosh search upstairs, me and Gwen will look down stairs. Be careful it could be anything"

and with that they split up.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Jack asked once they were away from the others.

"I'm fine Jack" She answered giving him a fake smile.

He grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall, not so roughly that it hurt her but enough to shock her out of struggling.

"Tell me the truth" Jack said looking at her sternly.

"I'm fine" She repeated, avoiding eye contact.

"Gwen I know you!"

"It's just everything its Rhys, its Torchwood...."

"It's you" She finished under her breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked, holding his breath slightly.

"It's ......."

She was cut off by a loud piercing scream.

Tosh and Owen were not having any luck they had searched half of the upstairs and done that in silence.

"Tosh?"

"Mm?"

"Is it just me or is Jack getting way too attached to Gwen?"

"You are an idiot sometimes Owen"

"Why what have I done know?" He asked defensively

Tosh took a deep breath.

"He loves her, isn't it obvious? Even you can't be that blind"

"Well I hadn't really thought to be honest" Owen replied thoughtfully, that's what he loved about Tosh, her ability to observe people and understand the complexity of the human mind.

He personally thought they had just become shag buddies. He wouldn't have thought it was _Love._

"You know Tosh, you are an incredibly intelligent woman" Owen complimented

"Thanks" She replied, a deep flush over taking the natural complexion of her cheek tone.

"No I mean it" Owen insisted.

Tosh looked up and smiled lovingly at him. Even she had to admit Owen was a twat most of the time but in a strange way that's what she loved about him.

"Tosh, Owen we have found the source, we're in the last room of the left hand corridor." Jack said over the com.

"Jacks found it" Owen said grabbing Tosh's hand.

"What's it?" She asked jogging along side him.

"I don't know" He said as they ran down the stairs.

Tosh and Owen came crashing through the door guns at the ready.

"Guns down." Jack said calmly.

Gwen stood aside to reveal a small girl. She looked no older than six. She had long auburn, curly hair, that glistened when it caught the light. She had big hazel eyes and she wore a cream dress and carried a teddy.

She looked frightened beyond belief and looked up to Gwen with tearfully eyes.

"Where's my mummy?"

**A/N - **_Hello That's the end of the first chapter hate it, love it? Please review. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N – Hello, as per usual can you please review it will motivate me to type faster (:**_

The Jack, Owen and Tosh stood completely still; they had no idea what to do in this situation; give them a pack of weevils and they would be fine but a child? Not quite there area of expertise.

Gwen on the other hand, walked up to the little girl and kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"What's your name, sweetheart" Gwen asked gently.

"Where's my mummy?" She repeated, a little louder than before, stepping away from Gwen.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but if you tell me your name I might be able to help you" Gwen said

"Eva, Eva-Rose what's your name?"She asked, taking a step towards her.

"My names Gwen, now, would you like to come with us back to our umm office, I promise we won't hurt you or anything like that and we can help you find your mummy and maybe later we can go and get some ice cream, would you like that?" She asked, the girl nodded and reached up to Gwen, gesturing for her to carry her. Gwen did so and walked towards her team; who were gaping at her.

How on earth did she do that? The others had no idea how to approach that situation but Gwen succeeded with flying colours, I mean 'Ice cream' Genius.

A look of pride over washed Jacks face, as Gwen walked towards them. She really was a woman of many colours and he was going to win her heart if it killed him!

"Right sweetheart, these are some of my friends and they are going to help look after you is that ok?,"

Eva looked a little unsure but nodded anyway.

"Right then, Eva, that's Captain Jack Harkness but you can call him Jack, Owen Harper and Toshiqo Sato but you can call her Tosh and you guys this is Eva-Rose" Gwen said, smiling at the little girl in her arms.

They all said there little hellos and made their way back to the SUV.

Eva sat on Gwen's knee all the way back to the hub. Owen was making a poor attempt to play I spy but Eva wasn't having any of it.

"When we get back to the hub Eva, we need to run a few tests is that ok" Jack asked, looking back at Gwen and Eva.

"Will they hurt?" She asked timidly.

"No, not at all" Jack replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

After all the tests were over and done with Owen was left to look at the readings. It didn't take him long to figure out that she was a. 100% human and b. 100% healthy but if she wasn't alien or from another planet then where had she come from?

Later on, after Gwen and Eva had been on numerous websites on Gwen's computer, Jack called Eva up to his office.

"Right, we need to come up with sleeping arrangements," Jack began pacing in front of her, it kind of made her a little bit nervous.

"Eva it's up to you, you can stay at the hub with me or go home with one of the team?"

"Erm, can I go with Gwen please, if that's ok?" Eva said, giving Jack her best puppy eyes. Jack just smiled and crouched down to her level.

"I'm sure it will be poppet but I'll just check with Gwen." He gave her a reassuring smile and left the room.

Eva still didn't really understand what was going on, she liked Gwen and thought that she would make a good mummy but she wanted her mummy. Where was she anyway, it was dark and dingy and damp, she could go on but she would be standing there all day.

She liked Gwen the best; there was just something about her which made her feel safe and secure. Her warm hazel eyes were full of kindness and calmness; it could be the end of the universe but looking at her made everything ok. She thought herself so lucky that Gwen and the team had found her because she knew full well that not everyone was as caring and willing to help. Gwen would make a very good substitute mummy if she could never get back to her real mummy.

She liked Jack second but sometimes he made her a bit wary. He reminded her very much of her own daddy, tall, dark and mysterious but also very warm, despite his cool blue eyes, and she was sure when she got to know him better he might be a good substitute daddy.

She didn't really know Tosh or Owen, Tosh came across as the shy one but that didn't mean she wasn't a nice person. Owen on the other hand was rather confident but they both didn't seem to have any experience with children; that didn't matter though, they would learn over time. They could be her auntie and uncle.

'_Wait, what?' _she thought. She'd been gone less than a day and already she was picking out a new family. She wasn't even planning on staying. Her mummy, her _real_ mummy, would come and find her soon enough and she wouldn't need the team to be substitutes for her real family.

Jack came down the stairs beaming; he power walked over to Gwen and put his arms around her.

"Bloody hell Jack, you scared the living day lights out of me" Gwen said putting her hand to her pounding heart.

"Sorry, I need to ask you a favour" Jack started looking at her with pleading eyes.

"What is it?" Gwen asked; she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Can you please take our new arrival home and look after her?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way but you owe me big time this is like the 5th favour I have done for you and no rewards?" Gwen teased a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Well, Miss Gwen Cooper all you had to do was ask" Jack said, mirroring her expression.

She quickly gave him a playful slap on his bum and sprinted away but she wasn't fast enough and Jack caught her with ease and began tickling her. She laughed and tried to escape his masculine arms but she tripped and landed with Jack on top of her.

"I have you just where I want you" Jack said with husky voice.

That made Gwen go wild inside, all she wanted to do was kiss that smug smile right off his face, all she wanted was to show him exactly how she really felt about him but he would make her pack up her bags and make her forget about Torchwood. That didn't mean she couldn't flirt or play up to him or anything.

"Oh yes, and where would that be _Captain_" She replied in the same voice that he had used.

"Well, I can think of a few places actually" He said letting his mind wonder.

Gwen seized her opportunity and flipped him over onto his back and laid victoriously on top of him. A small smile of pride wiped over his, genuinely shocked face.

"Since when did you get so strong, remind me to start challenging you too arm wrestles" Jack said, he still lay limbless on his back.

"I don't know about you but I prefer naked wrestling" Gwen said bringing her face just inches away from his, so her breath tickled his lips.

He brought his face even closer to hers, closing the minute gap between them. Their lips were just millimetres apart.

"Jack, erm sorry to interrupt, but who's looking after Eva?" Tosh interrupted for the second time that day.

Gwen's cheeks the deepest colour of crimson that she'd ever seen.

"There was nothing to interrupt" Gwen said quickly, guilt quickly taking over.

What was she doing, she was with Rhys. She loved Rhys not Jack, she wanted to kiss Rhys not Jack, and she wanted Rhys not Jack. Even more guilt rushed through her body because no matter how much she tried telling herself that she loved Rhys more that Jack, it was completely untrue. When would the lies end she lied to Rhys every day of her life and now she was lying to herself. She was so not going to make it to heaven.

She quickly sprinted away to avoid Jack seeing her. She ran up to Jacks office to get Eva.

"I'm so sorry Eva, love, I lost track of time" Gwen said as she reached Jacks office.

"Don't worry, I've just been thinking but it doesn't matter now. Is it ok to come and stay with you?" Eva asked, walking over to Gwen.

"It's perfectly fine; I wouldn't have it any other way,"

She gently picked her up and began to carry her out of Jacks office.

"How's about we go and get that ice cream now, then you can come back to my flat and we can watch some T.V?" Gwen asked.

Eva just nodded and tucked her head into Gwen's shoulder. They walked through the hub and up to the front desk where Ianto was sitting. He smiled at Eva, the word had obviously got out, and held out a bag for Gwen.

"Hello, erm Gwen, this is just a basic survival kit and yes I'll tell Jack you've gone and to give you a ring if there's any trouble." Ianto said, with a polite smile.

"Thanks Ianto, I'd be lost without you" Gwen said as she walked out of the tourist centre.

"Right Ice cream" Gwen said as they walked along the path.

_**A/N – **__I know I haven't really included the other characters that much so far but I promise that they will all come into it soon. Please Review (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – This chapter is going to mainly be just Gwen, Eva, Jack and Rhys. I thought that I would be nice and update another chapter today but I might not get round to updating tomorrow, busy Tuesdays. Im really sorry that I have not updated but fanfiction is not letting me upload my next chapter so this will be two in one sorry guys :) Thank you to those of you who have reviewed but more are welcome :) please Reviews (:**_

Chapter 3

Gwen and Eva walked across the Harbour, in search of an ice cream stall. Eva now looked very different. She no longer looked like a very badly abused child: She wore a beautiful smile which made even the gloomy skies of Cardiff instantly brighter; her gleaming auburn hair neatly tucked behind her ears. Her eyes no longer looked lost or scared, instead a bright glisten of warmth in its replacement. She clung on to Gwen's hand protectively, as if she would disappear at any moment.

Gwen quite liked the idea of looking after Eva; it would give her and Rhys the chance to practise being parents. Not that she was even sure that she wanted Rhys to be the father of her children. But that was nothing to worry about all that mattered right now was ice cream.

"So, Eva, tell me a bit about yourself" Gwen pushed, randomly. It was alright inviting a child into her home but she would be pretty stumped if she turned into a ravenous, cannibalistic monster.

"Well, I'm 6, 7 on the 15th of July. Erm I used to live with my mummy and baby brother in a large house in a place called Harrogate. I used to have a daddy but he's gone,"

"Gone where?" Gwen asked the small girl beside her, she knew she was pushing it but she wanted to know.

"Mummy said that he went to live in Heaven. He was fighting in a war but he didn't make it. Mummy is still very sad about it and we don't see her smiling as much anymore but she's still my mummy and I'll love her smile or no smile." She ended with a small sigh.

Just in time Gwen spotted an ice cream stall and moved quickly towards it.

After they had successfully eaten there ice creams they made their way back to Gwen's flat.

She attentively slid the key into the lock and turned it. As she opened the door, she saw Rhys sat on the sofa. He Jerked up at gave her a smile.

"Look, Gwen, I'm sorry about earlier it was just tha.... Who's this?" He asked referring to Eva who attempted to hide herself behind Gwen's leg.

"Rhys, this is Eva. She's going to be staying with us for a while" Gwen said as cheerfully as she could.

"Is this something to do with your bloody job Gwen cause if it I swear to..."

"Rhys she's a little girl, I couldn't kick her out on the streets plus she's my little friend and if you don't like it you can get out of the flat" Gwen said gesturing to the door.

Rhys didn't answer he just sat down with a huff and the sofa. He wasn't happy about this having a little Rug rat running around his flat. She did look cute but that little smile wasn't going to fool him.

"Right, sweetheart, I'll give you a bath and then we can watch a bit of T.V,"

"But, the big Match is on tonight!" Rhys complained.

"Well, go watch it down the pub with Dav!" Gwen shouted back, leading Eva into the bathroom.

That was it, Rhys stood up walked over to the door and paused.

"Don't expect me back before midnight!" And with that he fled from the flat, slamming the door aggressively behind him.

Gwen just shook her head as she pulled out a beautiful pink, silky, night-dress and a pair of shorts to match. Ianto really was an absolute God sent. Even though the team sometimes took advantage of him, particularly Owen, they really would be lost without him.

"Gwen!" She heard Eva shout from the bathroom.

"Yes love?" She shouted back making her way to the bathroom.

"Can you rinse my hair please?" She asked sweetly. Gwen just smiled and filled a cup with water and began rinsing the little girls hair gently, making sure that the water didn't go in her eyes. After she had made sure there were no bubbles left in her hair, she produced a towel and helped her out of the bath and gently began to dry her off, then handing her the nightdress that Ianto had bought and left the room, so that she could get ready for bed.

Gwen walked into the living room with a small smile on her face, who ever that child mother was, was one lucky woman. She wasn't sure she ever wanted children with Rhys; he wasn't the fatherly type but Jack. He would be a perfect father and they would live in a perfect house, with perfect children and have a perfect life. But no she had a nice husband, and a nice flat and a nice life, she could live with that.

She walked into her bedroom and produced a hairbrush. The sat down, turned the T.V onto the kids channel and waited for Eva to come out of the bathroom.

Eva walked into the living room and sat down next to Gwen, awaiting for her hair to be brushed, surprised by how gentle Gwen was, her mummy use to be gentle until her daddy died, then she stopped caring. She couldn't even feel it when Gwen caught a knot.

Gwen carefully worked her way through her hair parting it to the side and gently brushing through the knots. Once she had finished she put the brush down and wrapped her arm around Eva who, in turn, snuggled into Gwen's side and watched Hannah Montana. They stayed like this until Gwen noticed Eva's eyes dropping and she decided it was time for bed.

"Were do you want to sleep?" Gwen asked gently lifting the little girl off the sofa.

"With you please?" She asked gently, fearing Gwen would say no.

"Of cores" Gwen said, to her relief. She carried her through to the bedroom and placed her in the big double bed which she looked lost in and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I've just got a few jobs to do and I'll be through ok love?" Gwen asked, hovering in the door way.

"Ok Gwen, Night night, sweet dreams, see you in the morning thank you" She said yawning.

"Night night sweet heart, you're welcome" Gwen said turning off the light and pulling the door to.

She walked into the living room and sighed. She better tidy up before she even bothered trying to get ready for bed. She walked over to the kitchen and began washing up the pots. Just as she began washing the knives and forks, there came a knock at her door. She put down her dish cloth and wiped her hands on a tea towel and made her way to the door of her apartment. She opened the door wearily and sighed with relief when she was met with the warm smile of Jack.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"I just wondered if you were getting on ok and if you fancied a Chinese?" After a nod of permission Jack stepped through the door removing his shoes and jacket and setting up the food on the coffee table.

Gwen smiled and walked over the coffee table and sat down helping him remove the food from the bag. He had her favourite Chicken in satay sauce, crispy chilli beef, salt and pepper chicken wings, noodles and egg fried rice. They ate happily laughing and talking about everything and nothing. She loved spending time with him, even if it was just as friends; she'd rather that than nothing at all. After finishing the food she crawled over to him and gave him a huge hug, which took him by surprise but he hugged back just as eagerly. She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you Jack, I really appreciate it" She said staring into the deep blue blues that were his eyes. He moved in and captured his lips with hers, she kissed back eagerly and quickly deepened the kiss tangling her hands in his hair, and in turn he moved his hands down to sit on her well toned bum. She let out a small moan and reluctantly pulled away breathless. Automatically she looked down but jack placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his, a small smile on his face, then he turned serious.

"Gwen what happened with Rhys this morning" He asked gently.

She let out a small sob and hugged into his chest, he smoothly moved them from the floor to the sofa and she moved closer to him. She cried letting everything out until she could cry no more. Jack just held her, whispering words of comfort and gently rocking her. Once she was finished crying she just stayed there holding on live a desperate child on their first day of school not wanting to let their mummy go.

"He doesn't like me working for torchwood, He say's I don't spend enough time with him, He say's I don't love him anymore, He say's I spend too much time with you, He says I love someone else, He says I love ......"

"What the fuck's going on here?" Rhys shouted, slamming the front door, as loud as he could. His face was read, his eyes looked black, and it wasn't the Rhys she knew. He was drunk.

"Rhys. Eva's in bed please be quite." Gwen pleaded whispering.

"That little bitch can get out of my house, she isn't welcome here neither is that smug bastard there. If they don't go now I'll kill 'em both staring with the brat!" He screamed, heading for the bedroom.

Gwen quickly dived in front of the door in an attempt to protect her but Rhys picked her up with one hand and threw her over the other side of the room. She landed with a thud.

"Jack get her and get the hell out!," She screamed

"But Gwen...."

"Do it please Jack" she said trying to get herself from her mangled position on the floor. But Jack raced for the door of the bedroom, sped past Rhys and grabbed a sobbing Eva out of the bed and carried her swiftly past the raging Rhys for the second time. He ran to the door and placed Eva outside and told her to wait for a minute and he would come and get her.

By the time Jack had sorted Eva out Rhys had found a knife and was holding it to Gwen's neck. She sobbed against him, screaming at him to stop being an idiot. Jack watched in horror. His Gwen, held at knife point by her 'beloved' husband.

"Get the fuck out of my house, and I won't kill her!" He shouted, spiting with rage.

"Jack please just do what he says, please just go" Gwen sobbed, the knife digging into her skin.

"I can't let him hurt you Gwen." Jack said moving closer to them, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Jack please leave me" She said serious now, she knew what he was capable of after having a drink.

"Yeah Jack leave her and never come back!" He said mocking his wives tone. He kissed her on the head and smirked.

"You've been shagging her haven't you? Haven't you, that's what you do have your way with her, then send her home to me. Here's me thinking she would never cheat on me and she loves only me. I bet you were both laughing behind my back, 'Rhys is so stupid' 'I can shag who I like and he'll never know' you're a slut Gwen!" He spat at her.

"I've never slept with him I promise!" She sobbed, god she was going to die, he was going to kill her and Jack could do nothing about it!

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! Who else is there Gwen, me Jack, who else I bet you've got loads of men! Go on Gwen who else are you shagging? HOW MANY ARE THERE!" He screamed, he wanted to kill her he wanted her to die, to feel his pain.

"No one there is only you, I promise!" She cried.

"You asked for it!" Rhys said as he pulled the knife towards her and prepared to slice her neck. Just then jack shot at the knife and knocked it out of Rhys's hands. He threw Gwen aside and lunged for Jack who quickly dodged out of his way and ran over to reach Gwen but Rhys had reached for the knife and swiftly stabbed Jack in the back and he fell landing, limbless on to Gwen.

"Jack!" Gwen screamed, even though she knew that he was immortal it still scared her to think one day he may not wake up.

Rhys dropped the knife and it landed with a clatter on the floor, he fell to his knees and began to sob.

_**A/N-**__ Chapter 4 :) reveiw plaese_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N-**__ Hello :) this is chapter 4. The story and relationships have developed quite quickly because I don't think this story will be a particularly long story. I won't be able to upload for a couple of weeks, school play coming up :) Thanks for the reviews; it really encourages me to write faster :) Please tell me what you think. Read and Review :)_

Jacks lifeless body covered Gwen. She was sobbing and screaming at Rhys, who was also sobbing on the floor. What went unnoticed by everyone was the little girl still standing in the doorway, silent tears staining her pure cheeks. Not again, she knew that this would change Gwen, make her sad and nasty, make her stop caring and make her shout and cry. She quietly crept back through the flat and back into the bed room and clambered into bed and pulled the covers over her head, trying to get rid of the horrible images and sound from earlier on.

Gwen seized Jacks head and kissed him thoroughly on the lips, desperate to put some form of life into him, failing miserably. She just held him until she heard a muffled sob coming from the bedroom, that's when she thought 'Eva'. She removed Jack from her arms and ran through to her bedroom. Eva was curled up in a ball under the covers, how could she be so selfish, the poor girl has been through enough today without watching someone get bloody stabbed. She walked over the bed and sat down peeling the quilt from the child's terrified grasp.

"Shhh, darling I'm here, I won't hurt you I promise" Gwen said holding the small child, gently kissing her head repeatedly. After Eva realised that it was Gwen she clung to her desperately seeking the comfort she hoped she would give. Gwen held her there whispering words of comfort and promise, stroking her soft hair and rocking her back and forth, wiping the tears which fell from the little girls eyes. She felt some comfort from the small child, she knew in her mind that Jack would sometime soon come back to life but her heart was still broken from watching the breath leave his mouth and the colour leave his skin. Each time he died she feared that he would not come back and would remain dead, and then she would be lost, nothing to live for. No, she would but all her energy and love into Eva until she went back to her family, she would make her happy.

Jack stood in the doorway watching Gwen hold Eva and comfort her, just like he had done before Rhys had come bursting in. She would make a perfect mother; they would live in a perfect house and have a perfect life. What was he saying someone like Gwen wouldn't love him, she was too perfect for a man with so many flaws. He could just look at her all day.

"Jack, god Jack I thought you really were dead this time!"She shouted, picking the shocked child up and running towards him and embracing him. She lifted her gaze to look him in the eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," He said with a brief smile, then he turned serious.

"Come on we are going back to the hub" He took Gwen's hand and lead her and Eva out of the flat and into the SUV.

Once they arrived at the hub Eva was fast asleep in Gwen's arms, so first job was get her into bed and then they could talk. Gwen took Eva down to the spare room and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before making her was up to Jack. She walked up the stairs, slightly shaking, what was he going to say? Would he question her about the kiss? Would he tell her to leave torchwood? She reached the door to his office and gave a shy knock and walked through to find Jack sat at his desk with his head in his hands. She cleared her throat and he looked up and gave her a heart melting smile.

"Hey Gwen, how are you feeling?"He asked casually, coming to stand next to her.

"Well, not bad considering what's just happened, you?"a small smile appearing on her lips.

"No Gwen how are you feeling" He repeated slowly, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"Well I'm feeling happy and relieved because we all got out alive and I have finally got out, sad and angry because through all of this I have lost a friend and I thought you were dead and I'm scared because a man I was supposed to be in love with killed someone very close to me; whether he survived or not. I'm scared that Eva will find her parents and leave me with nothing and I'm scared of what I feel. How are you feeling Jack?" She asked moving her body closer to Jacks and grasping his other hand in hers.

"Well I am also feeling happy and relieved because I really thought the, most amazing woman I have ever met, was going to die, I am angry because Rhys put you through so much fear and pain, I am also angry that you couldn't come to me and tell me what was happening. I'm scared because the woman I love may not love me back and that would kill me" He responded bringing his lips to rest centimetres away from hers.

His breath danced on her lips; it made her go wild inside. Her knees became weak and she feared she may collapse but Jacks strong arms wrapped around her to support her. She stared into his eyes, searching, searching for answers, reasons why and he responded the only way possible, a kiss so censer, so full of promise that it made all of Gwen's troubles disappear. Gwen moved to deepen the kiss but Jack pulled away. She looked up fearing rejection. He smiled down at her and put his finger to her lips.

"There will be plenty of time for that but right now I think you need an early night" Jack said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards his bedroom. She followed after him carefully climbing down the ladder to his bedroom, walking steadily toward his bed, she glanced down at the clothes she was currently wearing and began taking her jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously. Glancing at her with longing and love, how he wished he could strip off all her clothes right there and then but it wouldn't be fair, especially after the night she had just had. But dear god she was stunning her deep brown hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall and her hazel eyes glistened in the dim light of his bedroom. Her mouth, well her mouth was extremely luscious and kissable, deep red lips which were crying out to be kissed.

"You don't expect me to sleep in my clothes do you?" she questioned gently. Smirking at the uncomfortable look which had appeared on his face.

"N-no of course not! Do you want a shirt to sleep in" He asked picking a suitable shirt from his draw, the amount of times he had fantasised about her being stood there in his shirt and now she was, his fantasies were slowly coming true, maybe with slightly different endings but still, he was happy whatever. She took the shirt and began taking her shirt off, he couldn't help but stare, she was wearing a black laced bra; lined with blue ribbon. Her chest was bigger than he had ever notices and the lingerie accentuated the fullness of her bust and the curves of her waist. She was a perfect hourglass shape, full chest, tiny waist, with equally proportioned hips. God he wanted her so much it almost hurt he couldn't wait until he could finally make love to her and make her his own. She buttoned up the shirt, leaving the two top buttons undone, and slowly removed her jeans revealing the most perfect pair of legs he had ever seen. Smooth, perfect legs, not too long, not too short, but perfect. She smiled shyly under his gaze, and went over and sat on his bed.

"Well I'll be in my office if you need me" Jack said turning away and climbing up the ladder.

"Stay with me please" Gwen said, once she was under the warmth of his quilt. Jack smiled and took off his shoes, socks, jacket and shirt and climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled further into his chest and he placed his arms protectively around her and kissed her head gently.

"Good night jack, thank you" She whispered into his chest.

"Night, sweet dreams and your welcome princess" He said, hugging her into his chest and closing his eyes. He could get used to this.

_**A/N-**__He, tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Ideas for future chapters? I need to know, please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Long time no speak guys haha, well I have been uber busy, so I haven't had time to write but I'm back, for now. I have decided that this story is going to have a sequel, mainly about Eva's teenage years and the trouble she gets into. As always, please read and review and if you have ideas for future chapters let me know :)**_

**Chapter 5**

He awoke early that morning, to find a matt of dark brown hair leaking over the side of his bed. Gwen. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping, well she looked beautiful all the time but when she was sleeping she just looked so peaceful. She had a content smile on her face-she must have had a good dream. Hopefully including him, and maybe a bed, and possibly no clothes.

"Do you make a habit of staring at people when they are sleeping" She asked a sleepy grin on her face. Propping up onto her elbow, so that she could look into his eyes.

"Only when that person is as stunning as you are" She rolled her eyes at this cheesy line but lay back down and snuggled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her and gently kissed her head. Now that he had her he was never going to let her go, no matter what. He loved her more than anyone in the whole world and he was pretty sure she loved him back.

"What time is it" Gwen mumbled into his chest. She could get used to this. She felt truly safe, as if nothing could ever hurt her. They were a perfect family her, Jack and Eva.

"6:30 why?" he asked hugging her further into his chest. She pulled away and got out of bed, only to be met with a frown from Jack. She gazed at him lovingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"We've got a busy day today Jack, we have to buy Eva some clothes, that will take up most of the morning and then we need to see if it is possible for her to go back home because if she can't get back we need to enrol her in a school and all sorts." Gwen explained. Jack rolled his eyes and sat up pouting at Gwen.

"Don't give me that look Jack, I'm going for a shower,"

"Can I join you?"Jack asked winking at her but she frowned

"No but you could cook breakfast and wake Eva up if you don't mind, thank you" She said smiling and leaving the room.

Jack climbed out of his bed and got out a fresh pair of clothes and quickly got changed. He pulled himself out his bedroom and walked through to the room where Eva was sleeping.

He hovered near the door just looking at her. She was a little angle and if he was quite honest he didn't want to give her back to her mum, hopefully there was no way of getting her back to her home. Her perfect auburn curls were spread evenly over the pillow and her full red lips were slightly apart, it seemed almost criminal to wake her up. She was a real sleeping beauty.

He strode over to her side and gently shook her.

"Come on princess it's time to wake up" He said softly, she stirred but did not open her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked still not opening her eyes.

"No it's Jack, it's time to get up sweetie" He said even softer. She opened her eyes and smiled; she carefully sat up and reached up for Jack to carry her.

He carried her through to the kitchen and placed her on a stool next to the table. She looked at him and smiled. He was prancing round the kitchen making breakfast and singing a happy tune, which she couldn't help but giggle at. He wasn't quit as scary as before, maybe because he knew more about her and she wasn't such a threat. She could smell the bacon and sausages which were being cooked in the frying pan, she hadn't had bacon is such a long time, not since her father went away. She loved bacon though; her mummy would never cook it for her. Gwen walked through the door, she was wearing a plain red top and black jeans. She looked very pretty and immediately gave her a big grin.

"How are you this morning sweetie" she asked giving her a warm hug and taking the seat next to her.

"I'm very well thank you Gwen, how are you?" she asked politely smiling.

"I'm great thank you sweetheart" She replied giving Eva a warm smile.

Jack served breakfast and they ate talking about what the day would bring. After breakfast they searched the hub in search of a pair of clothes which would fit Eva, after finding a pretty enough outfit Gwen dressed her and clipped her hair to the side. They all got ready to go and set off to the shopping centre.

They all got out of the car and walked towards the shopping centre. Jack had hold of Eva's hand and Eva had hold of Gwen's hand; they looked like the perfect family.

First stop was pumpkin patch, Gwen and Eva picked out multiple choices of clothes- 6 pairs of jeans, 12 tops, 2 pairs of shorts, 4 skirts, 6 dresses and a coat with matching hat. Eva's favourite thing they had bought so far had been a navy dress which came to just above her knee. It was made from lacy material and had a navy under dress so it wasn't see through. The collar was lined with thick ribbon which came into a bow on the left shoulder. It was beautiful. Eva wondered how they were meant to pay for so many clothes but when the amount came up on the cash register Jack didn't even blink he handed over the credit card and entered his pin. They left the shop with 5 bags and they weren't finished yet they went into a variety of different shops buying more and more clothes, PJ's, swimming costumes.

They then went to the shoe shop buying a pair of trainers, dress shoes and sensible shoes. Gwen looked over at the Ugg boots and looked at Jack with puppy dog eyes so they each got a pair of those too. Jack enjoyed spoiling them and enjoyed the look on little Eva's face when the final bills came up, it was a picture. He hoped she couldn't get back and then he would spoil her rotten.

Before they stopped off for lunch, they bought Eva some toys and a toothbrush and necessities like that. They went to McDonalds for lunch. Eva sat down quietly, she was rather confused.

"Gwen?" She asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Y'know you're buying me all this stuff?"

"Yes" She replied, not quite knowing where this was going.

"Does that mean I can't get back to my mum?" she asked looking at her half eaten burger. Jack looked up an idea sprung to mind.

"Eva, where you live with your mum is there zeppelins in the sky?" Jack asked her.

"Yes why?" She answered, even more confused than before.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, there's no way back to your family" Jack said.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and she slowly began to cry, Gwen hugged her close to her and stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Eva was really upset but she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be, she had Gwen and Jack and they would take good care of her.

"Gwen, Jack will you be my mummy and daddy?" She asked tears still streaming down her face.

"Of course" They said in unison, they all shared a group hug and Eva slowly stopped crying and managed a smile.

"Guess what's next" Said Jack with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Eva asked excitedly.

"School hunting" Jack said pressing Eva's nose making her giggle. They were the perfect family.

_**A/N- sorry that chapter was pretty rubbish I had absolutely no ideas. Ah well at least it's over and I can hopefully pick it up again next chapter I may re-upload this one I'm not sure. Ah well Read and review please :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Okay, so the last chapter was kind of iffy but I've kinda lost my umph for this story if you get me, there will only be 2 more chapters I think, then the sequel, which is much more fun to write, which will be called Still Here, so if you haven't completely given up on me then yeah. As always read and review, it might give me some inspiration.**_

After their shopping trip they put all the bags in the car and walked to the nearest park; it was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing happily in the trees. They made sure to stop off at a shop to buy some sun cream, as Eva had very fair skin, once that was applied they carried on their walk to the park. They thought that she deserved a treat after finding out that she would never be able to see her mum again. She took it better than they thought, she didn't seem that effected by it, she just clung to their hands contently.

Once they reached the park Eva ran off to play on the climbing frame and Gwen and Jack sat on a nearby bench to watch her play. Jack wrapped his arm round Gwen and she smiled up at him.

"Are Ianto, Tosh and Owen at work?" Gwen asked suddenly, she had completely forgotten about work.

"No I told them to have the morning off; they'll be coming in for about 1:30 I think, which gives us a couple of hours." Jack explained kissing her forehead.

"Are we going school hunting tomorrow?" Gwen asked, watching Eva happily playing with some children which looked around her age.

"Yes I've got a few schools in mind," Jack said

"Plus it's not far off the summer holidays so she won't be going that long" He added with a smile.

Meanwhile Eva was talking to a boy her age.

"Hello, my names Eva Rose" She said with an outstretched hand, the boy smiled warmly.

"Hello, My names Daniel" He said shaking her hand, he invited her to play and they ran hand in hand to play on the slide.

Eva liked Daniel he was very friendly and was very nice company. He was taller than Eva by quite a bit but was the same age; which shocked her quite a bit. They laughed and talked and played until some boys a little bit taller than Daniel came over and started laughing at them.

"Err why are you playing with a girl you little wimp" One of the boys said.

"Because she's my friend" Daniel said standing up.

Eva remained sat down and looked at the grass, she didn't want to get involved with them.

"But she's a girl and girls are losers!" One of the others boys laughed, Daniel started to get mad.

"Evie is not a loser!" He shouted; his fists clenched together. She liked being called 'Evie' it sounded pretty.

"ooo Danny boy fancies Evie" The boys chanted. Daniel blushed and put his head down, he did think Evie was very pretty but he didn't dare say anything. Eva could see that Daniel was embarrassed so she stood up and confronted one of the boys.

"Shut up, you big idiot me and Daniel are friends" and with that she stamped down hard on one of the boys feet.

The boy's face turned red and he rolled up his sleeves. Eva then realised that stamping on his foot was a bad idea.

"You're gunna pay for that you little rat" He shouted. Eva screamed but Daniel sprung forward and punched the boy in the nose making him stagger back.

"I love you Gwen" Jack said suddenly, taking both Gwen's hands in his.

"I love you too Jack" She replied kissing him fully on his lips, Jack deepened the kiss but they sprung apart after hearing a little girls scream, Jack stood up and scanned the playground looking for Eva. He spotted her and they both sprinted over to their little girl. A little boy, older than Eva was clutching his bleeding nose and another little boy had his arm protectively around Eva.

"Eva sweetheart what happened?" Gwen asked gently

"Me and Danny were playing and then some bigger boys came over and stared picking on us. Dan tried to stand up for me put they started picking on Dan, so I stood up and told him to shut up and I stamped on his foot then he said I'd pay for it and called me a rat so I screamed and Dan punched him in the face. He's my hero" She finished with a smile. Gwen smiled but Jack crouched down so he was eye to eye with Eva.

"Was it very nice to stamp on his foot Eva sweetie?" Jack asked sternly

"No daddy" She replied. He felt a burst of happiness flow through his body; she had called him daddy.

"Well we have to get back home now anyway, say goodbye to Daniel" Jack said even though Eva was giving him her best puppy dog eyes, he gently shook his head so she turned to Daniel.

"Well thank you Daniel, you are my hero." She said planting a shy kiss on his cheek, he blushed.

"Bye bye Evie, see you soon" He said waving as she ran off.

She ran up to Jack and Gwen and took their hands in hers. She smiled up at her new parents; it wasn't so bad after all. They walked hand in hand back to the car and drove happily back to the hub.

Once they arrived back at the hub Tosh and Ianto were already at work, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit Gwen's nostrils, so she went to find the source and get herself a cup. Jack carried Eva over to tosh and sat her on a wheelie chair.

"Tosh can you create a birth certificate for Eva. Her full name Eva-Rose Harkness put me and Gwen as the parents, the rest you can make up. I also need just general information about her past, make it up. My darling Eva will help you." Jack said before running up to his office.

He sat down in his chair and pulled a box from his desk draw. It had been an eventful few days he had been killed by Gwen's crazy boyfriend, become a father and found out that the most important woman in his life loved him as much as he loved her. He was going to ask her to marry him, he was sure she'd say yes, they had a perfect little girl and in the future they could have other children and they would be the perfect family. His dreams were finally coming true and tonight he would take the love of his life for a romantic meal, propose to her and spend the night making love to her, tomorrow he would enrol his daughter in a private school, so she would get the best chances life could possibly through at her. He would protect them both from any harm that ever came their way and they would never go without anything.

Gwen knocked gently on Jack's door careful not to knock his coffee, he gave a nod and she carefully opened the door and placed the coffee on his desk. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began placing chaste kisses on his neck.

"Gwen, do you fancy going for a meal tonight?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"What about Eva?" Gwen asked. She knew Jack probably hadn't thought about the fact they now had a child and yes, it was going to take some getting used to.

"Ianto will babysit" He replied, surprising her.

"I would love to but all of my clothes are still at my flat" She said looking down.

"Don't worry about a thing I have bought you a special dress for tonight and I will send Ianto and Owen for your clothes tomorrow, while we go school hunting" Jack explained. He was rewarded with a kiss. Jack quickly deepened the kiss and Gwen moved round to straddle him-without breaking the kiss. His hands trailed under her top and stroked circle patterns, making the hairs on his neck stand up. She broke the kiss for breath and smiled.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you Gwen"

_**A/N- Read and review please, any ideas are welcome :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Hey guys I am soooo sorry this chapter has taken soooo long, I've had so many exams and have been so busy. I'll update and finish this defiantly by the summer holidays and probably finish my sequel :L. So please read and review this is the third to last chapter because I was going to do a longer chapter last time but I got bored so I just uploaded it haha ah well, this is a short and sweet chapter bit cheesy but y'know, please review :)**_

Chapter 7

Gwen wore the simple black dress which Jack had bought for her. It was silky and hugged to her figure, then flowing out like a waterfall to just above the knee. It was low cut but not to a trampy extent and tied around her neck. The dress was backless and she looked sheer perfection in it. Her hair was twisted around her head and brought together with loose curls and the left side, resting neatly on her shoulder. Her lips were painted a dramatic red and her eyes were neatly lined with a thin layer of eye-liner. She spun around and checked her appearance in the mirror and smiled. Eva was tucked up in bed and Ianto was preparing for a long night babysitting. She walked quietly behind Jack and covered her hands over his eyes. He automatically spun around and his jaw dropped; never had he seen a human, or alien for that matter, look so breath takingly beautiful. She gave his a satisfied smile and twirled slowly.

"Gwen you look stunning," Jack said finally getting his breath back. She planted a light kiss on his cheek and he held out his arm and she took it smiling as they walked out of the hub. Everyone who saw the pair had to smile, they walked along smiling and laughing and just being generally happy. Their hands were interlocked, swinging back and forth-the perfect fit. They approached a restraint, which Gwen had never seen before. It was rather small but was extremely glamorous, which fancy lights in the tree outside. They approached the restaurant, a small suited man was stood at the door opening and closing the door. The door man opened the door for Gwen and Jack and smiled pleasantly at them.

Once inside they removed their coats and were seated on a table lit by candles and had Rose petals sprinkled neatly over the table. Gwen smiled to herself, she was the luckiest woman alive she had a beautiful daughter, a beautiful husband and she looked forward to the future she was going to have with them. A man dressed in a slick black suit approached the table to take their orders; Gwen ordered Amatriciana pasta, with a glass of red wine. Jack ordered White Lasagne with a glass of white wine.

They sat for most of the evening talking and laughing. It was all very romantic. Once they had finished their delightful meal they left and headed towards the beach for a midnight stroll.

"Gwen?" Jack said kneeling down on the soft dry sand.

"Yes Jack?" She asked.

"You are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you with all my heart. I need you Gwen I can't be without you. I want you to be with me for as long as possible. I want us to raise Eva as our own child and even someday have children of our own. Gwen I want you to be my wife. Gwen Elizabeth Cooper will you marry me?" He asked producing a small box from his coat.

The ring sparkled in the moonlight, catching the diamond at all different angles. Gwen let out a small squeal and wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and hugged him tightly, as if she would never let go.

"Yes" She squealed and jumped on him. Jack lost his balance and toppled into a heap on the floor. They both laughed. Jack propped himself up and brushed a stray hair from her eye, she looked into his eyes, innocent and venerable- his breath hitched in the back of his through.

"Never leave me Jack" She whispered, as she traced his face and mouth with her petite fingers. He made a silent promise to always be there for her-for as long as she lived. He smiled reassuringly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him and he kissed her again, this time more passionate, as if either one of them would disappear at any moment. She clung desperately to him, making sure he wouldn't leave her. A stray tear escaped her eye-not to go unnoticed by Jack.

"Hey what's wrong?" He was concerned; he thought the night had gone perfect, what had he done wrong?

"Everything is just so perfect, we have a perfect daughter at the hub and I have you. I never want to lose you, I love you Jack. I really mean it I love you" She explained, he wiped the tears from her eyes, careful to not smudge her make-up. He placed one last kiss and stood up and held out his hand. She smiled and stood up with him. They ran from the beach, laughing and tripping, all the way back to the hub. Ianto heard them come in and quickly got ready to leave, saying thank you and good bye on his way out.

Jack led her to his room and gazed into her eyes.

"Show me how much you love me" Jack said; she looked slightly confused.

"What?"

"I said; show me how much you love me. Make love to me Gwen Cooper, make me the happiest man alive" She giggled at his cheesy line but obeyed happily.

Meanwhile Eva was laid in bed thinking about Daniel. He was such a friendly little boy, she missed him. She hoped that she would get to see him again and soon. If he wasn't there at the park today she didn't what she would have done! He was awfully brave to stand up to those boys like that; she hoped he didn't get into too much trouble. His strong welsh accent made her smile; it reminded her of her new mummies. She was sure that they would be the best of friends and be friends forever.

She hoped that he was at her new school, maybe she should have asked him which school he went to, and then she could make sure of it. Well it had to be one of the schools in Cardiff; he wouldn't have been at that park if not. She wouldn't feel so alone if he was at school with her too.

She was extremely happy that she had found Jack and Gwen, they were taking really good care of her and she was sure they would carry on doing so in the future. They were the perfect family and now that everyone was happy, they could start acting like a proper family. She hoped that she would get to be a bridesmaid at their wedding- if they get married that is. She could wear a pretty dress and shoes, maybe even Daniel could come too! She had to look her best to see him! Tomorrow she would wear her prettiest dress- just in case she saw him.

She gave out a yawn and settled into her pillows closing her eyes, as she clutched tightly to her teddy. School hunting tomorrow

Jack and Gwen were both rather tired afterwards. It was, for both of them, the best experience of their lives. Nothing had ever felt so intimate and passionate and tender all at the same time. It was beautiful and pure.

"I love you Gwen"

"I love you Jack"

They lay in each other's arms. Gwen was drifting off to sleep; exhausted.

"School hunting tomorrow" Jack whispered in her ear, causing her to smile. They both fell asleep. Together. At last!

**A/N- thank you guys :) Not sure about this chapter but please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Hey guys :) I know I've taken the absolute Mick updating this chapter! I'm so sorry for that, I've had a lot on. Well here it is, I personally don't like this chapter and quite frankly can't wait until I have finished it! I've started working on my sequel 'Still here' This story focuses mainly on Eva's teenage life and what trouble she faces- I'm enjoying writing it soooo much :) Well read and review please :D**_

**Chapter 8**

Jack awoke early. He lay, for what seemed like hours, and stared at Gwen's sleeping form. She was so beautiful and he was by far the luckiest man in the whole of space and time. He gently stroked her matted hair, trailing his hands from her hair to her neck in a gentle, light movement. He continued down to her bare back and began tracing patterns and words. Little did he know her eyes we open widely and she had a content smile on her face. She had been awake for sometime but hadn't wanted him to break his innocent doodling. Eventually she turned around and smiled up at her lover.

"Morning hansom" She said simply, causing a huge smile to appear on Jacks face.

"Morning beautiful" He replied, leaning down to kiss her, still, swollen lips. Just as she was about to respond he leaped up out of bed. Gwen gave a playful pout. However, he didn't cave in, he only threw a mischievous wink over his shoulder, before proceeding, still naked, out of the door.

"Could you wake Eva up and get her some breakfast please, thank you" He laughed as she sat fuming in his bed.

She got up quickly and ran for a shower. She climbed into the steaming shower, the boiling droplets attacking her tender skin. She stood underneath the waterfall; waiting for her skin to adjust to the heat. Then she began washing her long, dark hair lathering it in her strawberry shampoo and rinsing the bubbly formula out of her hair. She then traced her soapy form with a sponge, making sure to cover all areas of her body. Once she had finished she turned the shower off and climbed out; rapping a towel around her. She quickly got dressed and ran through to wake Eva up.

Eva lay sleeping dreamlessly. Gwen thought it a crime to wake such a beautiful child. School hunting would be fun. Gwen made a silent promise to make sure that Eva was happy in which ever school she was placed in. She already knew that Jack wanted to get her into the private school and give her the best possible start; if she wasn't happy what would be the point.

She walked carefully over to her and stroked her hair and gently rocked her.

"Eva sweetheart, it's time to wake up, we've got a big day ahead of us" Gwen said quietly.

Eva's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Gwen smiled down at her daughter and helped her out of bed. Gwen walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top for Eva to wear; Eva just shook her head.

"No mummy, I want to look pretty!" Eva said running to her wardrobe and pulling out her favourite navy dress- she had to look her best.

Gwen laughed and assisted Eva in getting dressed, placing her navy ballet pumps onto the floor. Once she was dressed, Gwen combed her hair to the side and pulled a section into a side twist and gripping it into place- her angelic auburn curls falling softly into place. The dress came just above her knee and puffed out slightly- she looked like and angel.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, who are you trying to impress?" Gwen asked a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"Don't be silly mummy, I'm not trying to impress anybody! I just like um ... looking um... pretty! I like looking pretty!" Eva quickly replied, trying to cover the instant blush which flooded her cheeks.

Gwen just laughed; deciding not to question or embarrass her any further. She bundled the small child into her arms and carried her off into the Kitchen, to prepare breakfast.

Jack walked into the kitchen carrying a brief case filled with Eva's fake documents. He flashed them both his mega watt grin and tucked into his morning apple. Once they had finished breakfast they all bundled into the car and set out to find Eva a school. First they went to a local comprehensive school. The school was a fairly large 2 story building- it looked slightly run down. The playground was a fair size, with modern playground facilities such as a wooden adventure playground, space hoppers and other outdoor toys. They climbed out of the car and walked towards the school. Summer Dale Primary school. They approached the doors and buzzed the main office. The door swiftly opened and they were met by a chubby smiley woman.

"You must be Mrs and Mr Harkness; welcome the headmistress is expecting you!" The chubby lady greeted. She scuttled along the corridor beaconing them to follow her. She led them down a long corridor with several classrooms. In one of the classrooms a teacher was shouting uncontrollably and the students cowering in fear, a small boy at the front of the classroom was crying, due to the teacher's outburst. This episode didn't go unnoticed by Jack but Gwen encouraged him to give the place another chance. The approached a large door with the words 'MRS. CANE' printed on a shiny black slab. The chubby woman knocked on the door and peeped her head round.

"What is it now Ermengard! Can you not see that I am busy?" She shouted from inside the room.

"I'm sorry I really am but the hopeful new student and her Parents have come to look around the school. Mr and Mrs. Harkness miss." Ermengard stuttered.

"Why didn't you say so?" The voice said more calmly and politely.

"Show them in then, don't leave our guests stood around in the corridor!"

Ermengard swiftly showed them in and practically hurtled back down the corridor.

The head teacher was extremely tall and thin. Her black/gray hair was swept into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her nose was long, thin and crooked; her cheek bones were long and defined; her lips were thin; her face washed out and pale; her beady eyes peering critically at the family. She put on an obvious fake smile.

"Why hello you must be Mr and Mrs Harkness and little Eva-Rose" Mrs. Canes said coolly.

"Yes please to meet you" Jack said offering her his hand. She looked down at the outstretched hand and ignored it rudely.

"so you're interested in our school are you?" Mrs. Canes asked suspiciously. She still had the plastered smile on her face, making them all feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Well yes, we read that you get some of the best results in Wales for SAT's" Gwen said shyly. There was something about this head teacher that she didn't like, there was something defiantly going on with her.

"Well yes, we provide the best comprehensive education in our country! If you do wish to enroll your daughter into our school then she will have to undergo a series of tests and trials to ensure that we keep top of the liege tables" She explained staring beadily down at Eva. This sent shivers down her spine.

"I thought that entry tests were only compulsory at private schools" Jack enquired. It was visible how much this riled her anger. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes became even more beady- if possible.

"Are you questioning my methods on running this school Mr. Harkness" She questioned her voice now high and shrill. She peered down at Jack trying to intimidate him but he just smiled.

"Eva, hunny, why don't you go and wait at the home office, whilst mummy and daddy talk business hmm?" Jack asked smiling down at Eva. She nodded gratefully and dashed out of the scary woman's office.

She skipped back down the corridor, gazing at the large classroom doors and trying to see if she could spot Daniel but it was no use. Maybe Ermengard might know if he comes here. She ran along to the office and knocked politely on the door. Ermengard answer and smiled down at the small child.

"Yes my dear?" she asked.

"My daddy told me to come and wait down here whilst he talks business" Eva repeated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well you better come in here and wait with me then" She said opening the door wide enough for the small girl to creep through. Ermengard showed Eva where she could sit and offered her a cup of juice and a biscuit. Eva accepted politely.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Eva asked shyly. She didn't want her parents finding out about her search for Daniel.

"Sure sweetie what's up?" She answered.

"Does a boy named Daniel Jones come to this school? I think he's in year 2, same as me" She added quietly. She kind of hoped that he didn't come to this school, that teacher was way too scary.

"Well I could check the system for you sweet pea," She quickly typed something into the computer and clicked the mouse a couple of times before shaking her head and looking up at Eva.

"I'm sorry darling we don't have anyone named Daniel Jones on the system"  
Just the Jack and Gwen walked through the door. Jack picked Eva up and headed for the door.

"We'll be in touch" and with that they left the building.

They headed back for the car in silence Eva could tell that Jack was annoyed and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened after she had left.

"Daddy I didn't like it that much there!" Eva said when they approached the car, careful so nobody else heard her.

"Me neither sweetie but there's plenty more to look around" Jack said firing up the engine.

They spent the morning looking unsuccessfully around both comprehensive and public primary schools around the city. By lunch time Eva was feeling pretty disheartened and she was beginning to think that she would never see Daniel ever again. She sat and ate her sandwich quietly; Gwen looked over at her a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Gwen asked placing her hand onto of Eva's.

"I don't know, none of these schools are quite right. They all seem a bit snooty and posh! I don't think I'll fit it!" she said quietly. This was partially true, all of the schools she had been to so far were all posh and she really didn't fit in. Also none of these schools had Daniel in them and that was a major negative!

"There's just one more I want you to look at, then we'll go home I promise you" Jack said with a grin.

They finished off their dinner and set off for the final school. 'Hills berry Park Primary School'. It was a small school but looked extremely friendly; the children were playing out in the summer sun. The toys were scattered around the playground and the children were laughing and playing. It all looked very inviting. The school was just across the road from  
The Park which Eva was playing in just yesterday. The girls wore green checkered summer dresses and the boys black cropped shorts with white polo shirts. Eva scanned the playground carefully trying to spot her friend. Nothing! She looked down defeated and climbed out of the car. Gwen and Jack both took one of her hands and lead her through the gates. Eva walked with her head down, unnoticing a little boy gawping at her.

"EVIE" she heard someone shout. She turned around to see Daniel hurtling towards her. A big grin took over her features she ran quickly towards him and they met in the middle with a big hug.

"Danny, I thought I'd never see you again" Eva admitted holding onto him for dear life, just in case he ran away.

"I know I didn't think I'd see you again either" Daniel explained holding onto her just as tightly.

Gwen and Jack couldn't help but smile at each other, they were both so cute. It seemed almost criminal to break them up.

"Eva hunny, we're going to be late for our meeting!" Jack called over. Eva turned around and gave him the puppy dog stare but it wasn't going down too well. She sighed and turned back round to Daniel.

"I've got to go, I've got a meeting with the head teacher. I might be coming to this school in September" Eva said a little disappointed she couldn't stay and play for longer.

"Well that will be fantastic if you could!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

"I know then I'd get to see you every day!" Eva pondered.

"Well I'll see you at the park sometime and you could always come to my house during the summer if you want to?" Daniel asked shyly. He'd never invited a girl to play at his house before.

"Yeah that would be brilliant! You can come over to my house too," She agreed. She turned round to see Jack staring at her impatiently.

"Well I guess I'd better get going. It was nice to see you" She leaned in and gave him another tight squeeze.

"You look very pretty by the way" He whispered in her ear and shyly kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed pink and she ran away giggling. She was so happy that she had finally found him again; they were going to be the best of friends forever.  
She ran into Jack's arms and he carefully picked her up.

"Daddy, I want to go to this school!" Eva stated.

Gwen and Jack laughed knowing perfectly well that the sole reason why she wanted to go to the school wad because Daniel we there. Well who were they to say no! This was the school!

A/N - okay so I personally think that this chapter was so not worth the wait but y'know please review if you haven't given up all hope in me :) only 2 chapters left! Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hello guys one more chapter left :) I'm kinda sad actually :) I hope you've enjoyed it :) I wrote this chapter with flu so please let me off for any errors thank you :) please read the sequel to this story it's basically about Eva's teenage life. Please read and review guys :)

Eva stood nervously in front of floor length mirror in her bedroom. She tugged consciously at her green summer dress- it was a simple dress it came to just above the knee and had neat pleats from the waist down; the top half buttoned up with white flower shaped buttons and a frilly collar, it also had a small frilled pocket on the left side. She wore bright white frilly socks with leather black shoes that had a thin strap which buckled neatly at the side. Her hair was clipped neatly to the side and she kept her curls off her face with a thin black head band. She looked extremely pretty and se couldn't wait to see Daniel again.

She walked shyly down the corridor and into the kitchen to see her parents smiling with pride and flashing a camera in her face.

"Eva hunny you look adorable" Gwen said giving her daughter a tight squeeze.

"I agree sweetheart. Looking forward to your first day?" Jack asked lightly.

"No I'm really nervous, what if no one likes me. Can't I go another day?" Eva said looking downwards, she was really scared that Daniel would have other friends at school and they wouldn't want to play with her. Or if the girls saw her playing with boys they would think that she was a tomboy and had boy germs or something like that. And what if her teachers didn't like her? What if everything was different to her old school and everyone thought she was stupid.

"Everything will be fine! You'll have a great time and make loads of friends" Jack said crouching down to look her in the eye. Eva looked down but Jack carefully gripped her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"I promise" and with that they were all bundled up in the car and ready to go. As the engine started up and they pulled away from the hub she instantly regretted her gullibility. Her father had charm- she'd give him that. She sat in the back of the car watching the familiar surroundings pass her eyes, the journey was going too quickly, she was near her school to fast. Before she knew it she was there, standing outside her new school, school bag in hand. Her parents stood by the car. Waving. Gwen was in floods of tears and she swore she saw the glisten of a tear in her father's eye. She ran back over to them and gave them one last hug and kiss goodbye. She walked up to the school gates; huge iron barriers separating the school from the outside world.

She stepped into the playground and looked around; children played happily outside awaiting the start of school bell. Girls and boys played together; there was no barrier between he two sexes like she had feared. That never happened at her old school. Well there were no boys for a start and they never played before school. They had to line up outside even if it was raining or snowing and wait for the headmistress to allow them to enter and if you had misbehaved in the line you were kept until last. She felt a small tug on her cardigan; she turned around to see Daniel. He was beaming at her, obviously pleased to see her.

"Hello Evie, our teacher said you were starting today!" the over exited boy exclaimed. Eva smiled at him.

"Do you have Miss. Danes too?" Asked the, equally, exited little girl.

"Yes she's a great teacher and guess what?" Daniel said.

"What?" said Eva eagerly awaiting his reply.

"There is a spare seat on my table next to me and I asked Miss. Danes if you could sit there and if I could show you around and she said "yes Daniel sweetheart, you can be her designated buddy" whatever that means" Daniel said all in one breath finishing with a smile. He looked extremely pleased with his self and Eva couldn't help but giggle. He looked slightly confused so she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, only to result in him blushing. Just then the school bell rang and Daniel grabbed Eva's hand and led her inside, little did they know Eva's parents had witnessed the whole thing.

Jack and Gwen climbed into the car and both looked at each other and laughed.

"Awww young love" Gwen exclaimed with a sigh.

"No that was just a friendly kiss on the cheek it didn't mean anything" Jack said sternly. Gwen giggled and patted him on the arm.

"You just keep telling yourself that,"

"It was!" Jack said defensively.

"Yeah righto, what are we going to do today?" Gwen asked giving in with a small laugh.

"I thought we could go for a nice walk, grab some lunch, check on the guys at the hub and pick our delightful daughter up from school and all go out for tea" Jack said gazing into Gwen's eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" she said giving him a peck on the lips before they both slipped out of the car and set off walking through the park hand in hand.

Eva walked nervously into her new classroom, lead by an extremely confident Daniel. As she walked in all of the children's heads turned to look at her. Nobody seemed intimidating and they all had smiles on their faces. The boys glared jealously at Daniel and the girls stared in awe at her. The teacher stared warmly at her.

"Class we have a new student joining us today,"

"Eva would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" The teacher asked kindly. All eyes were on Eva.

"Erm my name is Eva, I erm used to live in Harrogate in England and erm I like to sing" She looked up at Miss. Danes she nodded for them to take their seats.

"Now I'm sure you'll all be nice to Eva and make her feel welcome, now can everyone get out there reading books and do some quite reading please? Eva what level of reading was you at your last school?" Miss. Danes asked quietly.

"I'm not sure I was a level 3a for reading in this test we did. I can read anything really" Eva exclaimed, quietly so that the other children wouldn't think she was showing off.

"Okay would you like to pick out a book from the mauve book shelf?" All of the children looked up, nobody ever got to mauve even at the end of the year, even Catharine, the smartest girl in there class, wasn't on mauve she was on aqua, 2 levels below. Catharine stared at her jealously from beneath her specials. Daniel looked shocked, he was going to have to really try and work hard now, so that he would stay in her class for everything, he was a really good reader, well he thought he was. He was nearly on aqua books! He'd just have to work uber hard. Eva took her seat with her selected book and settled in her seat.

"Hello, Eva my names Charlotte" The small blonde girl, on Eva's right, whispered.

"Hello Charlotte" Eva whispered quietly back, careful not to get into trouble.

"I'm sure you'll love it here!" Charlotte explained, smiling friendly at her.

"Thank you, I'm so nervous" Eva admitted shyly.

"There's no need to be, you're sat on the best table! That's Megan, she's quite quiet," indicating the pretty girl opposite Eva. She had really long brown hair, which was neatly plated to the side.

"That's Brian," indicating a small chubby looking boy, he had chubby red cheeks and smiled nervously at her.  
"That's Imogene, if anyone gives you any hassle; she'll sort 'em out for you," pointing to a tall stocky girl with short black hair, she smiled friendly at her and waved.

"And this is Daniel but you two seem to already know each other" she said kindly.

"Yes we are already friends" Eva said smiling slightly.

"Best friends" Daniel corrected making Eva blush.

"Well you'll never be short of friends here" Charlotte said louder than before. Mrs. Danes looked up from her lesson plan.

"That doesn't sound like reading Charlotte Green!" She said sternly but she still had that hint of warmth in her eyes.

"I was just introducing Eva to our table miss" Charlotte wined, trying to defend herself. After all she was only trying to help.

"I'll let you off this once but in future save your chat for the playground, understand?"

"Yes Miss" Charlotte said in a monotone voice. Eva smiled. She was going to like it here.

Jack and Gwen had stopped for a rest after they had been walking for sometime and were now sat on a bench. Gwen was pondering how she was going to tell Jack. She didn't know how he would react, this had never happened to her before. She didn't even know what to say. Would he leave her? Maybe he didn't even want this? Well if she didn't say anything she would never know.

"Jack we need to talk about something" Gwen said nervously

"What is it? Are you having second thoughts about the wedding? Do you want to go back to Rhys? Are you not happy?" Jack looked crushed; he thought he had given her everything she had wanted. Obviously not!

"No Jack sweetheart, it's nothing like that!" God what was he thinking, he'd given her everything she wanted. She had a perfect life.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked relief washed over him.

"Well I'm pregnant" Gwen said, she looked down not wanting to see his reaction.

"That is wonderful news Gwen" Jack said bundling Gwen into his arms and giving her a tight hug.

"Right we have so much to do, we need to buy a house, and the hub is no place for a baby, get the wedding prepared, shop!" Gwen laughed and wrapped her arms around Jacks neck.

"We have plenty of time" Gwen said pulling Jack closer for a kiss. Jack instantly reacted and deepened the kiss bringing one hand to rest on the small of her back and one to rest on her stomach. Gwen smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too and our beautiful daughter and little baby son or daughter" Jack said pulling her back into the kiss. It was bliss.

The day had gone by so fast. 5 minuets till the end of the day already. Her and Daniel had been together and had learnt a lot about each other. Eva found out that Daniel lived in a big house with his mum and dad and brother and sister. His brother, David, was 18 and studying to become a science teacher at Cardiff University. His sister, Katie, was 16 and studying to be and English teacher. His parents were chefs and owned a catering business. His favorite colour was green, his favorite animal was a monkey, his favorite food was pizza and he was born on the 24th of June. Daniel wasn't quite as successful. He knew that Eva's favorite colour was also Green and her favorite animal also a monkey. Her favorite food was pasta and she was born on the 15th of July. However he still knew nothing about her family or her past life in Harrogate or why she moved to Cardiff. He knew that there was loads of time to get to know her even more. The school bell rang and Eva and Daniel walked out of school hand in hand. They said their goodbyes and shared a tight hug, which lasted a bit longer than a friendly hug would. They parted and each ran their separate ways.

Eva ran up to her parents and gave them both a huge hug. Jack lifted her up and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"Have you had a good day at school sweetheart?" Jack asked placing her back on the ground.

"It was amazing and Daniel said that I could go round to his sometime for tea" Eva announced excitedly.

"That's wonderful sweetie but mummy has some wonderful news" Jack said looking at his wife-to-be. Eva looked up, her big hazel eyes boring curiously into her mothers.

"How would you like to have a new baby brother or sister?" Eva thought for a moment pondering the thought and eventually her mouth spread into a smile.

"I think it's a great idea" she said with a smile.

"We are moving into a proper house so that you and the baby have room to play and grow up normally" Jack added.

"Will I have to move to a different school?" she asked sadly.

"No sweetheart, we are staying in Cardiff but we want a proper house." Gwen said giving her a hug.

"Can we buy a big house?" Eva asked.

Jack and Gwen laughed. It was really the start of their perfect new life.

A/N - Yooo guys please review one more chapter to go :) review :)


	10. Epilogue

_**A/N- Last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me as long as you have :) I can't wait to get my sequel up and running! Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed- meggie3367, Kazulallan, TorchwoodLostFan, GinnyMastrani, Charlotte, MentalGirl666, bethieeclare, ToLoveAgain, Samiix3, MissSlytherin94, Flisso94, NottinghamGirl1101 and TopazViking. Thank you for reviewing, you people have really kept me going :) For the final time please review :) thanks.**_

_**Disowner: I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD :L**_

Gwen woke up early that morning. Today was the day. The day that she had been waiting for for so long. The day she could officially say that she was Jacks wife. She rolled out of bed with a huge smile on her face as she checked herself over in the mirror. The hairdresser was coming to the house to do Gwen, Tosh and Eva's hair. Tosh was Gwen's maid of honour, even though they were never best friends Gwen had always felt like and older sister too her and she was the closest thing she had to a best friend; although Tosh refused to make any kind of a speech- which didn't bother Gwen that much. She ran her hand gently over the giant bump on her stomach and smiled.

"Not long now sweetheart, we have your bedroom all ready and painted pink and you have lots of new toys to play with and we are going to be the best family you could ask for. We love you to pieces already and we can't wait to see your beautiful little face." Gwen sighed happily, it really wasn't that long she was due the following Wednesday. The perfect wedding present; beautiful baby girl.

Eva ran eagerly through the door and carefully wrapped her arms around her heavily impregnated mother.

"Good morning mummy, good morning Billie" Eva said addressing her mother's stomach. Billie was the name that they had decided to call their baby daughter; Billy-May Harkness; a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Gwen smiled as Eva gently kissed her stomach.

"Are you excited mummy?" Eva asked. Her beaming face gazing up at her, wide eyed.

"I am sweetheart, are you?" Gwen asked, stroking the little girls hair.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to wearing my pretty dress and seeing Daniel" Eva admitted with a shy smile. Her and Daniel were practically joined at the hip, everywhere Eva went so did Daniel and vies versa. Gwen and Jack had decided to invite the whole Evans family after becoming rather good friends with them- they saw enough of each other.

"I'm sure he'll think you look really pretty darling, is Auntie /tosh still asleep?" Eva nodded. "Can you gently wake her up and tell her that the stylist will be here in 20 minutes?" Eva nodded again and walked out of the room. Gwen smiled again, today was going to be perfect.

Jack paced the floor nervously awaiting Ianto to bring him his suit. He was extremely happy to be finally marrying Gwen but as a man it was only natural to feel slightly on edge. Jack had spent the night at the hub to give the girls some space and not get bad luck before the wedding. He was eagerly awaiting seeing his beautiful wife, the mother of his baby and the love of his life. He hoped to god today would go as smoothly as possible and there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises. Just then Ianto walked through the door carrying a clothes protector bag, which obviously contained his tuxedo. Ianto of course was all dressed and ready to go even though the wedding wasn't for a few hours.

"How are you doing?" Ianto asked sympathetically, he remembered how nervous his brother was before he got married.

"I'm doing good. To be honest I'm rather exited." He exclaimed smiling. Ianto smiled in return and handed him the bag.

"Have a shower first, hang this up so it doesn't crease and get yourself sorted" Ianto ordered. Jack laughed at his nagging and ruffled his hair, which had obviously just been done and looked as if it had taken a long time to achieve.

"Seen as it's your wedding day I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that but if that suit has but a crease in it you have hell to pay, understand?" Ianto said, his face expressionless apart from the sparkle in his eye which gave away the fact that he was joking. Jack smiled and gave him a big bear hug.

"Thank you Ianto, I really appreciate" Jack said, kissing his forehead gently before patting his shoulder and walking out of the room for a shower.

Gwen stood in front of the full length mirror in hers and Jack bedroom. Her hair was all curled and clipped up into a lose bun with the front bits down and curled softly down by her cheeks. Her eye lids were neatly lined with a thin coat of black eyeliner, so thin you could barely tell she had it on. Her eye lids were covered in natural tones, their only purpose was to define her eye shape. Her cheeks were lightly covered with a rose coloured blush, again just to illuminate her cheekbones. Her lips, which were already a deep red, were covered in a similar coloured lip stain, to enhance the beautiful colour of her lips. Her dress was a long white waterfall flowing carefully down over her bump, she made no attempt to minimise the size of her bump, and she wanted the world to know that she was pregnant with Jack Harkness's baby. Her extremely full breasts were accentuated with a sweetheart neck line and were covered in beautiful tiny diamonds in foreign swirls and patterns, making the dress glisten when the light caught it. It was held up by plain thin straps which crossed over at the back. She looked like an angel. Eva ran up to her and stared, gaping at her.

"Mummy," She exclaimed, staring at her mother in awe.

"You look like a princess!" Gwen smiled at her daughter. She too was fully dressed and ready to go. Eva was wearing a beautiful bridesmaid dress. It was white at the top and shared a similar pattern to Gwen's but had cap sleeves not straps. The bottom part of the dress was a deep red, matching Gwen's lips and bouquet, and puffed out like a princess dress. The sash was the same colour and tied into a large bow at the back. She was wearing small white shoes with a tiny heal which you could only just see, as the dress brushed her ankles. Eva was incredibly delighted when her mum said that she could wear some of her lip gloss to the wedding and so her lips were coated in a light pink gloss, accentuating the fullness of her mouth. Her hair was curly, as usual, but brought to the side with a clip covered with the same flowers as Gwen's bouquet. Gwen smiled at her.

"No sweetheart you are a princess" Gwen said warmly. Eva beamed and gave her mum another gentle hug, careful not to get and lip gloss on her amazing dress.

Tosh knocked lightly on the door. She stepped into the room wearing her bridesmaid dress. It was just a plain, straight, floor length dress. The colour matched that of Eva's bottom half and at the top shared the same design. Tosh had insisted on nothing extravagant and was extremely pleased when she found this. Her hair was straight and in a French pleat held together with a comb covered in flowers. Her make-up was simple but she still looked amazing.

"Sorry Gwen but the car's here" She said smiling. These words caused a small set of butterflies to flutter in Gwen's stomach, which resulted in a gentle kick from Billie. Gwen smiled and gathered her tings and exited with the bridesmaids in toe.

Jack stood nervously at the altar awaiting the arrival of his stunning wife-to-be. Ianto, his best man, was stood at the side of him trying to calm his nerves but was seemingly unsuccessful.

Daniel sat in the pew awaiting Evie's arrival, he couldn't wait to see her in her dress, and she'd been raving about it for months. He wondered if one day he and Evie would get married. He hoped so, she would be the perfect bride and plus he really, really liked her.

"David?" He asked his older brother.

"Yes?" He replied looking down at his little brother.

"How old do you have to be to get married?" Daniel asked curiously.

"16, why mate?" David asked slightly amused.

"No reason, I just wanted to know" Daniel replied dropping his head so his brother couldn't see him blushing.

"Who are you planning on marrying?" Katie chipped in, also amused by her brothers sudden interest in marriage.

"I want to marry Evie" Daniel said honestly, a soft pink blush invading his cheeks. David let out a chuckle, only to be smacked in the arm by Katie.

"I'm sure Eva would love to marry you, sweetheart" Katie smiled; the whole thing was incredibly adorable.

"Yeah kido, she's be the luckiest girl in the world" David chimed, ruffling Daniels hair.

"Do you mind, I want to look my best for Evie and you just messed up my hair!" Daniel snapped angrily, trying to flatten his now puffed up hair. Katie and David both burst out laughing at their little brothers last retort.

Jack looked up as the congregation stood up and the doors began to slowly open to reveal the angel on his dreams dressed as a goddess. He couldn't help but gawp at her beauty, as she seemingly floated down the aisle to meet him at the end. She smiled shyly and he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and smiled back.

"You look breathtaking!" Jack whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Gwen replied, winking at him before the service started.

The service was short and sweet. They both had written their own vows to make it more intimate and personal. The wedding was perfect for them, if not for anyone else. It was the perfect day. The reception was held at an expensive hotel out in the countryside, which the guests had the choice to stay overnight for free. The right side of the room was filled with large round tables, each decorated with red and white flowers and ribbons. The left side had a huge dance floor with a huge glitter ball dangling down, casting rays of light all over the room.

The meal was pleasant. They had a light Caesar salad or tomato or carrot and coriander soup for starters, a roast dinner, chicken in white wine sauce or a vegetarian pasta dish for main and a choice between ice cream, strawberry cheesecake and chocolate fudge cake for pudding. After dinner the newlyweds shared their first dance. Ironically it was to 'who wants to live forever' by Queen. Jack and Gwen danced silently gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Harkness" Jack smiled.

"And I love you Mr. Harkness" Gwen answered smiling up at her husband. He leaned down and captured her lips in his, a huge wave of awwwwws rippled through the audience. Daniel took hold of Eva's hand and pulled her to the back of the crowd. Eva looked at him quizzically but he closed his eyes and placed his lips clumsily on top of Eva's. Eva smiled as he pulled back; he however blushed and looked away.

"That was nice" Eva admitted causing Daniel to beam.

"Well I was wondering if one day, when we are big, you'd like to marry me." Daniel asked shyly, ending with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I will marry you Daniel" Eva admitted, placing her lips more gracefully on top of his, neither of them noticing that the second wave of awwwwws was aimed at them, both completely oblivious that the music had ended and the crowd was retreating towards them.

It was a new beginning for everyone. Eva smiled as she walked up to the room she was sharing with her uncle Ianto, as her parents wanted some alone time tonight.

"Did you have a good night Eva?" Ianto asked, as she climbed into bed.

"I did and y'know what Uncle Ianto?" Eva said dreamily.

"What darling?" Ianto asked warmly.

"Me and Daniel will be getting married next" Eva muttered, letting her heavy eye lids shut and the land of dreams wash over her. Ianto just smiled tucking her in and lightly kissed her forehead. He climbed carefully into the bed opposite; it had been a tiring day. He pondered how tiered he would be when he had to babysit Eva and the new baby. He shook his head; he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. All he wanted to do was sleep! As the night went by peacefully, each person slowly entered the land of dreams, eagerly waiting what tomorrow would bring.

_**A/N- Thank you again to everyone :) Please review one final time :) And don't forget to read the sequel! :) xxx **_


End file.
